Shark Boy
by MarnieeD92
Summary: Rin Matsuoka
1. First Interactions and First Kisses

"Who just tossed that ball!" I yelled.

I was a small twelve year old girl, who looked menacing as I glared at the boys who were playing football across from where I was standing.

"You just made poor Mia cry." I bent down and stroked my friends head, assuring her that she'll be ok, and that I'll hit whoever was the culprit upside the head. This earned a giggle from the still snivelling girl beside me.

Standing up again, I stormed over to the three boys who were closest to me, as fast my short legs could carry me. I was quite short for a twelve year old, and it was something that I was teased about constantly, it infuriated me to no end and anybody who mentioned anything about it would receive a kick to the shin - the only place I could reach.

As soon as he noticed me marching over, the boy with the dark blue hair, and sleepy eyes said, "Rin did it!"

Then the aforementioned Rin said, "yo shortie, what's got you all riled up?"

He smirked that devilish grin of his, showing off his sharpened teeth, and then I proceeded to kick him in the shin, earning a satisfying yelp from the older boy.

"What the heck was that for? Oh does the shortie not like being called shortie?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. SHORTIE!" I said, stomping my foot after every word. "Watch where you throw your ball, Sharkboy. Plus my name's Cloe!" I threw the ball at his face, unfortunately he caught it before it could hit him.

{{Five years later}}

Since that ball incident, Rin and I became what you would call frenemies: meaning we were friends, but also some kind of enemies.

From that day onwards, he would start annoying me more; so much so, that it compelled me to want to pull all off my hair out. Along the way, we became real friends, and no longer enemies. Throughout the years, we started playing at each other's houses, like: playing video games, playing pranks on each other, and just doing normal kid things.

Now we're 17, and in our last year of high school - me at Iwatobi and him at Samezuka. Even though we went to different schools we still saw each other, as our houses were two doors apart.

The shark toothed, maroon haired boy never failed at doing something that would piss me off, and today that was exactly what he did.

I woke up that morning, as the cold morning air filtered through the blinds that covered the open bay window; obviously, I had forgot to close it again. It was something that I inevitably did, and every morning I would end up feeling extremely cold.

That morning I did my usual morning stretches, hearing popping in places I didn't even know I had and got out off bed. That's when I noticed my notebook was missing from where I had left it on my desk. After rummaging through my draws, and checking if I accidentally discarded it on the floor without noticing, but it was nowhere to be found.

Scratching my head, I exited the room confused and wondering where the hell I left the blasted thing.

My stomach growled as I left the bedroom, and walked to the adjacent kitchen that was attached to the living room. I failed to notice the maroon haired boy sitting on my sofa, reading the very notebook I had previously been looking for.

I currently lived alone, so he wouldn't have been noticed by anyone and who even knows how he got into my apartment. I had a feeling it had something to do with the spare key I kept on top of my door frame.

Opening the fridge door something clicked in my head and I did a double take, as I peered over the counter to where the sofa was.

"Rin, why are you here? Tell me you didn't come in while I was sleeping!" He ignored me and carried on reading his book. Hmphing I turned back to the fridge to grab some juice, but before I could drink any it was empty, "and where did my juice go. Damn you, Rin."

Pouting a little, I strolled over to where Rin sat.

Smirking he moved the notebook closer to his face, knowing I hadn't noticed he had it yet.

5, 4, 3,2,1...

"Oi Sharkboy, what is that in your hands?" I made to grab the book, which doubled as my diary, but Rin being the butthead he is moved it out of my reach.

"C'mon give it back please!"

"Too bad shortie. But you'll never reach it." He flashed his shark teeth at me and fell back onto the sofa, this simple move made me fall on top of him. My chest squished against his and my face went a deep red.

"It was just getting interesting." Smirking devilishly at me he wrapped a muscular arm round my back, pulling me closer to him and almost smothering me with his chest as he read out the most embarrassing pieces that were in there.

Blushing another fifty shades of red, and groaning into his chest an idea popped into my head.

Rin felt, rather than saw, me grin and wondered what I was planning to do. And that was when I slipped my hand into his pocket and ran away as fast as I could, clutching his phone in my hand.

"Cloe get back here!"

He began chasing me round the apartment, unable to catch me; I may be short, but I sure as hell can run fast.

Running into my room and shutting the door, I tried to find somewhere to hide.

Before all else, I tried the bed but there was a lot of junk under there, plus it didn't really look like the greatest place to hide.

My eyes landed on the wardrobe and cliche as it is, it was the only place available for me to hide. I opened the door to my wardrobe and stepped into it, pushing aside clothes and boxes of shoes as I went. By this point, I had no idea what was taking Rin so long to come in the bedroom, but I was a little happy to be honest.

Suddenly, I heard my door opening and the floorboards creaked a little once a little pressure was applied to them. Trying to quieting my breathing, I heard Rin checking random places and calling for me. Shortie could be heard once or twice.

Once I get out of here that boys gonna get it, I thought.

I couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "you won't find me Sharkboy!"

Oh crap...

The wardrobe door slammed against the wall, and in the doorway was an angry Rin. I smirked up at him and as cutely as possible said, "oh look you found me."

Glaring down at me, Rin tugged on my arm and tried to pull me out of the wardrobe. My leg got caught on something and Rin went tumbling with me, then I landed on top of him.

Ouch. I thought, opening my eyes.

The first thing I observed was how close my face was to Rins.

The second thing I realised was that my lips had smashed on top of his, and Sharkboy was staring wide-eyed into my equally wide blue ones.

That was mine and Rins first kiss.

Oh boy...


	2. Naptimes With Rin

It was a nice sunny day. The birds were chirping, and the smell of spring filled the air, as I made my way to Rin's dorm room.

Today I planned on paying my Sharkboy a visit, and I was in quite a good mood today. It had nothing to do with the kiss that we had shared just a couple of days before.

Nothing at all...

Ok, maybe it did.

We didn't speak about it afterwards, which was something that I was fine with.

After it had happened, I was so embarrassed that I was at a loss for words and with the way Rin looked, I was sure he was too.

Once the embarrassment wore off a tender, happy feeling bubbled up from my stomach and filled my chest, leaving me light and airy. And with a cheesy smile on my face, that was hard to contain.

Rin had left my apartment feeling as happy as me, but he was better at hiding it - so it went unnoticed by me.

I was someone who could be a little dense at times.

Anyways back to what was happening now:

"Wakey wakey, Sharkboy!" I announced opening his door.

"Cloe stop being so loud, it's still too early." Yawned Rin.

A yawning Rin is somewhat sexy imo, and what was even sexier was his husky, sleepy voice. I felt my knees go weak and had to put my hand on his desk to stop myself from falling over.

He looked over at me, wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Uh, are you okay Cloe"

"Um... Sure I'm fine." I said, straightening up and failing to stop the blush from creeping up my cheeks.

"Good, now let me have a nap."

"Rinny, it's three in the afternoon!" I said placing my hands on my hips. "Plus, you've just only woken up."

Although a nap did sound good right about now and Rin's bed looked tempting indeed.

Naughty thoughts didn't race through my mind, not at all... Okay maybe a little.

Anyone would think the same when they took even one look at Rin. He was sleeping with the covers strewn over one leg, while the other was outside the covers. His shirt had ridden up, revealing his washboard abs and his pants were hanging low, showing off his v-lines and a little of his boxers.

Drooling a little, I didn't react quick enough when I felt myself being tugged down. A moment later I found myself in Rin's arms, with my head resting on his chest.

Blushing even more, I tried to get up and out off his arms, but I came up short when Rin just hugged me tighter to him. Muttering something about needing more sleep and that I should just join him.

I sighed and thought to myself, you don't get many chances to be cuddled by a hot guy. Who knows when I'll get another opportunity like this?

I felt myself relaxing, as I released the breath I hadn't realised I was holding and snuggled closer to him closing my eyes.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A few moments later Nitori opened the door saying, "hey Rin, you in here?"

Then he stopped and started blushing when he saw me with my head on Rin's chest and both of us asleep.

He backed out of the room and before closing the door, he smirked and said, "I'll just leave the two of you alone."


	3. Making Cupcakes With Rin

Without allowing the girl before him to finish her sentence, he forced her aside with little effort and at the same moment he swung his katana at Allen.

Allen launched his Anti-Akuma weapon and blocked the attack. He looked at his claw for a hand and saw it now had a long slash running down it.

Impossible! His anti-akuma weapon was made to withstand a bullet, but with one slash he had damaged it.

 _Is it plausible that katana...?_

"What's with that arm?" The long-haired male questioned Allen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the red-haired female had withdrawn her Anti-Akuma weapon, which looked like an ordinary dagger. He mentally scoffed at the sight of it.

 _What could she possibly do with a small weapon like that?_

He diverted his attention back to the boy in front of him, when he heard him speak up. "This is an Anti-Akuma weapon. I am an exorcist."

"That's right." Ali backed him up and walked up to Allen's side.

"What? Gatekeeper!" The older male shouted at the stone face behind the two teens.

" _ **But well...**_ " Stoney stuttered. " _ **If I can't determine his insides, how can we know for sure? What if he's an akuma?!**_ "

"Allen is far from being an akuma!" Ali protested. Allen placed a hand on her arm to tell her it was okay.

"What she's trying to say is, I'm a human." Allen thought over something for a second, "well I'm a little cursed. But I'm still a nice human."

"Hmph whatever." The older male readied his katana and took up a stance. "If I check your insides, we will know for sure."

"Activate! Anti-Akuma weapon! I shall slice you with this, 'Mugen'."

 _A katana-type Anti-Akuma weapon!_

Ali and Allen both shivered, and Allen wrapped his arms round her - as if to shield her.

The katana-wielder ran at the teens, brandishing his weapon.

Ali and Allen backed up a bit.

"Wait! really hold on! I'm not your enemy."

"You should have gotten a letter from Master Cross." The katana stopped short of Allen's left eye.

"A letter of recommendation from the general?"

"Yes a letter." Allen held up his hands. "It was addressed to a person named Komui."

" _Kanda stop your attack!_ " Another males voice shouted from somewhere above them. "' _To Komui: soon I will be sending two kids named (y/c) and Allen over there. Thanks. From Cross.'"_

" _ **Open the gate?**_ " The stone face said with uncertainty.

" _ **We allow you to pass Allen Walker and Ali Sien.**_ "


End file.
